Love Me 4Ever
by urharmony
Summary: SE/JE/JM/EM. What if Jay & Sean came to terms with Emma? Like share her. Gets better! What happens when Jay still falls for Manny? Do the girls decide to share him too? Do Emma and Manny have any attraction towards another? What would a fore-some relationship be like? Do any/all of them have one person they love a *little* more than the rest? Sex. Drama. Jealousy. Romance!


"Did you and **Jay **have a _thing?" _

Emma's head tilted, totally dumbstruck by the question, "_who_ told you that?"

Students walked by them as they stared at another, Sean staring a bit angrily.

Sean shook madly. To think of another guys hands on _his _Emma? Made him wanna..

"**Wrong **answer." he said through gritted teeth and went to turn.

Emma ran after him, tears threatening her eyes, "Sean it was two years ago!" she cried

How did he find out? And more importantly, had he gone to see Jay yet? As much as Emma loved Sean, she'd hate seeing Jay hurt. Sean could throw quite the punches and oh god could he be the jealous lover.

I know it was horrible to still care about Jay but it was _Jay_, just like she still had a weakness for even Sean when they broke up. The two were judged by society as bad boys with cold hearts but Emma knew them better than that.

"Please don't go do anything you'll regret!" Emma begged Sean when he tried to turn again, tears going through his eyes, "We weren't together Sean! You were gone! You left _me_" she had tears now.

She didn't want him to leave her. He had just gotten out of jail and it was painful enough just waiting for him to get out.

"Why him?!" Sean yelled at her, hurt clouding his eyes.

Students even began to stare, going by and saw the scene.

Emma looked down sadly, and avoided his eyes, "he's the closest thing to you." she whispered.

Sean repeated her words in his head, and he softened just a little but then shook his head, "No, we're completely different in other ways Emma. Don't you dare use an excuse like that to foul around with my _bestfriend." _Sean turned and stormed off again.

"I know that!" Emma said, still chasing him down the hall, "That doesn't mean you still don't have things in common!" She finally got a good grip on his arm, turning him around but he still painfully looked down but heard her out, "He was..different, exciting, like you. He took care of me in a way I know you wouldn't understand and are judging me for, but he gave me the strong support I needed back then."

Sean stared numbly but then slowly nodded. Maybe it was wrong of him to be more mad about the sexual part of their relationship than their actual relationship... Sean just always thought Emma would be, innocent forever. Or if she wasn't, it'd be with.. .and that's stupid to think he could claim. Guess when he thought about just the fact that Jay was with Emma for a bit, taking care of her...he had to respect that a little bit.

Sean's eyes slowly lifted to hers, "so it's over? You don't feel those feelings anymore?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Emma looked him dead in the eye and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Jay would always have a place in her heart too. But Sean was _her _true love, but she couldn't deny the part of her that'd always connect with Jay too in a different way then Sean.

"There's my answer." was all Sean had to say, turning and Emma jumped when he punched a locker near by and then went out the doors.

She shut her eyes and tears spilled as Manny came up behind, watching Sean storm off and put her hand on Emma's back, "Em?" she whispered and the blonde turned, wrapping her arms around Manny who embraced her tight.

Damn, another Semma fight she guessed. God dammit she told Sean not to give Emma anymore drama this year !

After school, Manny had made it her mission to storm to Sean's work, the auto shop.

When she got there, it was about closing and she stepped in, looking around. Seemed most of the workers had gone home but Sean and Jay were still there..._still _fighting, and when she stormed over with her Manny fierce look (Ready to slap some bitches), they had began raising fists.

"HEY!" she yelled, running between them just as Sean grabbed Jay's shirt and Jay shouted at him to do it.

They were glaring hatefully at another, still panting from their little shove contest before she jumped in the middle but then gave a bit of shocked looks seeing Manny Santos in the middle of them.

"Either one of you don't put your fists down, I'll raise my newly manicured claws." she warned, raising a warning look at Sean.

She then turned to Jay, giving him a 'back off' look as he glared continuingly at Sean til noticed her locking eyes with him. He coughed slightly but obeyed and put his hands down. Geez, the little brunette could be scary when she wanted to be. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud when she gave him an appreciated look.

She turned to Sean and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him now. He breathed madly but nodded, and stepped back, but still glared at Jay.

"What could this _possibly _be over?" Manny taunted long, looking back and forth between them as her long brown hair tossed back and forth with.

Jay opened his mouth but closed it, seeing Manny was actually being sarcastic

Manny sighed, "I get it, you love Emma." she told Sean but pointed to Jay, "But he's probably upset he did this to you, you guys are best friends! Emma and him are done-zo, siltch, no more."

Silence.

"He's sorry, right Hogart?" MAnny taunted him, giving him a gesture to say his sorry.

Jay bit the end of his tongue, softening at her. He didn't know her much in school, other than she was the hot chick who got around a lot...but right now, she was being pretty cool and mature about everything. Saving his ass really. But he had to be honest..

"I'm not sorry." shrugged Jay, "But I am sorry I'm not." he insists.

"What?!" snapped Manny, confused about that and then yelped. She put her hands on Sean's shoulder when he took a threatening step toward Jay.

"I get it man." Jay told Sean, "I get why you never got over Emma all this time, I've had a taste of it, and it's been two years and I still haven't been able to let her go."

Manny shut her eyes tight. Oh what a frickin idiot! He was just asking for a punch on that smug little face.

She tried to stop him from going on, "Jay-"

"Yah , your her lover boy, she's your _dream girl_, I **get** it." Jay taunted Sean about him and Emma, "But I _know _for a **fac**t me and her had something too."

"Had." sneered Sean at him, "Stay the hell away from her." his hands shook, just wanting to knock Jay out, especially after that...

He won't to turn, but Jay's next words stopped him "Why?" Jay asked, "Cause you're scared it might not be a 'had' but may still be?"

Sean turned and Manny had to jump back, cause nothing was stopping that fist straight into Jays nose.

_**BAM! **_

**"SHIT MAN!"** Jay leaned down on his knee, craddling his nose and Manny's mouth dropped, running over to him and bent to check it out.

"Oh you're bleeding." she cringed, and put a hand on his shoulder as the other hand tried to check his nose.

Jay glared up at Sean with madness, "She may love you, but she knows I'm going to be here for her always too."

Sean paced back and forth, wishing Manny wasn't tending to Jay's wounds so he could just grab him and finish him off.

He finally snapped, sitting down in a metal chair and leaned forward. He put his hands into his hands.

Emma had showed her weakness for Jay this morning and she told Sean that Jay did care and Jay was proving now, even after two years, he still did. For _once _in fucking Jay **Hogarts** life, he was for real about this and cared about something other than himself. That wasn't something that he could stop.

Sean didn't know he could go on if he and Emma broke up...he was downright in love with her. Incomplete without. She was his good to his bad, his other half, the good part. Without her he'd be a mess.

Over by Jay, he couldn't help but noticed the way Manny gently tended to him, and he watched her face look worried for him. Guess if she was Emma's best friend, she's have some same traits as Emma too cause...who the hell looked at Jay Hogart like they cared?

"Thanks." he mummered at her as she let him use her own sleeve to clean his blood up.

Manny nodded, and watched him get up and slowly go over to Sean. She bit her lip and her shoulders dropped.. oh Hogart, are you just asking for another punch? His face was too cute to mess up. Manny snapped out of it. Ew, that's Hogart you're talking about.

She got up, and watched Sean and Jay actually stand infront of another now, no fists up in the air yet thank god.

"If you stayed gone, Cameron.. who would you of wanted Emma to be with?" Jay honestly asked.

Sean stared down numbly.

"Peter? Poin Dexter?" joked Jay a little.

Manny even scoffed. Little slime ball, she wouldn't let Emma do that. PEter didn't deserve a girl like Emma. He wasn't even good looking enough!

"What about some stranger? Rather her with them?" Jay asks, "Or me? Somebody who atleast respects her past with you. Understands her devotion to _Sean _Cameron. . yet still would of wanted her either way."

Sean softened a bit, seeing Jay in a new light. He had to be honest, he looked at it differently now. Guess Jay would be the guy Sean would want her with if he was gone..._or dead_. hmph. Sean sighed and crossed his arms.

"Do you love her?" Sean asked.

They all stared, waiting for the answer as two footsteps came in and the three turned to stare even more.

Emma.

It seemed she had heard a bit of it, because her arms were crossed and she gave Jay a hurt and confused look, then passed it over to Sean.

"What gives you the _right_ to have this conversation without me?"


End file.
